Mine
by AlouettaLaBelle
Summary: Nessie and Jake are together and getting married. Though what happens when she becomes pregnant, her life put in danger? Rated M for bad language, Lemons and possessive males.
1. Mine

**Jacob POV**

Nessie looks beautiful while she sleeps.

As I lay in bed next to her, holding her like she would suddenly fall out of my arms if I let go. Her angelic face was calm in the moon light, her chest rising and falling slowly. She wears a pale blue vest and white cotton shorts, her curly auburn hair reaching her waist on soft loops. I am shirtless (Nessie's choice) and wearing my white boxers. Even though it is about 3 am it is still warm, the breeze blowing in gently through our open window.

I can't believe I am getting married to this angel in 2 days.

I love every single part of her: her smile, her laugh, her hair, her eyes, her body, just everything. I am six foot plus so she being only five foot, she is like a fragile baby bird to me, and when we go to sleep on our bed I am terrified of rolling on top of her.

Nessie likes to sleep in certain positions - if she doesn't get her way when it comes to bedtime she will moan at me until I serve her every wish, one of the things I love about my baby. She likes it if she sleeps on my chest (she barely weighs a thing; I think she is about seven stone three...) or by my side with my arms around her minuscule waist.

Another thing, don't be fooled by her innocent demeanour, she is really a little spitfire in bed. Even though we haven't had sex yet, in our steamy make out sessions she has prove to be quite the gal.

She shifts in my arms and turns to face me.

"Babe, what time is it?" She says in a sleepy voice her hair sticking up in a violent mess. I want to kiss her badly. I turn and look at the clock.

3:34 am

"Twenty five minutes to four, baby, you need to sleep," I say, pulling her close again.

"But I'm not tired!" She whines, sitting up and staring down at me. I try to pull her down but she dodges and laughs. I get out of bed and chase her round our bedroom. I eventually grab her and lift her up, bridal style.

She all of a sudden places her lips on mine in a soft kiss. After she breaks away she looks up at me with big brown eyes, soft pink lips slightly parted. We smash our lips together again in a desperate kiss, full of passion and need. I lay her down on the bed and proceed to kiss her. She rolls us over with her vampire speed so she is on top. She kisses my neck, nipping and licking seductively. Eventually I grab her hips and slam her down on the bed so I am dominate. I kiss her again and again, our lips needing to connect. I want her so badly, but I can't. Our wedding night needs to be special.

After a while we calm down and just cuddle. Nessie breaks away.

"I'm hungry," she says, pouting a little. I kiss her again and go and look at the takeout menus.

" I'll see if Joe's does four in the morning service," she laughs and walks up to me, wrapping her arms around my muscled torso and laying her chin on my chest, looking up at me with childlike love in her eyes.

" I love you," she whispers.

"I love you more," I whisper, laying my head on hers.

"That's not possible," she whispers, and we kiss again. "and for the record, it's eight minutes past five," and she breaks away laughing like a four year old girl.

My girl.

Mine.


	2. When I Was A Child

**Nessie POV**

I walk into the kitchen quietly. Jake is on the phone and I don't want to disturb him. I grab my hair band I was looking for and quickly make my way out of the kitchen. It is about 7 am now and the morning sunshine shines through the windows of our apartment. I go into the bathroom and lock the door behind me. I tie up my LONG hair into a topknot and quickly undress and step into the shower.

The warm water caresses my body and I relax, physically slumping into the tiled wall of the enormous shower. Exhausted, I take my hair down from its knot and let it hang down my back. I step into the warm waterfall and wash my hair with Jake's favourite apple shampoo and conditioner. I smile at memories of taking Jake out shopping and buying my girly things.

* * *

_"Jake! Jake, baby! Are you even listening? I said which would look better in the bathroom, the pink or the green?" I whine at him. Jake looks so bored he is yawning like a lion. _

_"Uh, both, babes, they both look great!" He says with fake enthusiasm. I pout playfully and thwack him on the head with the pink body scrub. He smiles at me and wraps his muscular arms around my waist._

* * *

I have known my Jacob my entire life, from the minute I was born right up till now. (People tell me a funny story about when Jake imprinted on me as a baby, but not in a perverted way, my mom kicked his ass! I kinda wish I could of seen it...) Jake makes me smile, makes me cry at his loving words, laugh at his stupid jokes, makes me melt inside when he kisses me. I love him so much it almost hurts, hang on, that's a crap saying. Ok, retake: I love him so much I would die for him. Really I would. I am almost 99.9999% sure he would do the same.

Though me and Jake are still (as though it may seem) not the absolute perfect dream couple; we argue and fight, have our habits and bad days just like everyone in our family. (Geez, you should hear Emmett and Rose when she's on her period!) I remember once that I told Jake to (I was on my period and hormones were making me want to kill almost anyone who angered me slightly, ok?) "fucking piss off and leave me the fuck alone". I felt soooooo bad after I said that. I went to my mom - Bella - and told her about it. She was a little angry but she called Jake for me and made me speak to him. And we lived happily ever after!

We still get shit days like that, even yesterday Jake told me he was stressed and could I please stop tickling him. I get annoying after a while, I think, though Jake tells me I am not. Though through living together we know the warning signs when someone is pissed, like when Jake rubs his temples and clenches his fists, or I throw things down and cuss at my laptop because it won't work. Though as my Grandpa Carlisle says: _"Whatever hurdle you may face in a relationship, it makes you stronger."_

I step out of the shower, turning it off as I do so. I slip on my grey acid wash tee and some dark denim jeans and also shrug on one if Jake's red checkered shirts as a cardigan. I grab a hand towel and behind to dry my hair as I walk into the living room where Jake has a beautiful banquet of toast, croissants, pancakes and steaming mugs of coffee. I smile and I walk up to him.

"Who might this be for?" I ask, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Only for my beautiful fiancée who has stolen my shirt," He laughs "On second thoughts keep it, I can smell my manliness on you," I raise an eyebrow.

"My, my, you're so modest as well..." I murmur, and our lips connect.

I cannot wait for our wedding...


	3. Father and Daughter

**Jacob POV**

_The next day..._

I flop down on the sofa and put on a football game. Anything to relax my head. I am stressed as fucking hell. I can tell Nessie knows I am stressed because she is not avoiding me but not clinging to me either. She is just the best. She cautiously approaches me.

"Babe?" She says. I lean back on the soft seat and close me eyes.

"Yeah, Ness?" I reply. I can feel her gingerly sit down next to me.

"Do you want me to give you a massage?" She asks, taking my large hand in her tiny one.

"Yeah, that would be great," I say. She perches on the back of the sofa and gently rubs my tense shoulders. I close my eyes and relax. I instantly calm down. She leans in and lovingly pecks my cheek. I pull her from behind me and sit her in my lap. I take up her small white hand and kiss it all over. I play with her ring.

"Renesmee Carlie Black, has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" I ask as I kiss her forehead.

"Anything sounds good when you are part of it," she murmurs softly and nuzzles my neck. "I just can't believe we are getting married tomorrow! You have no idea how long I have wanted to be Mrs. Black, Jake,"

"I have been counting the hours, baby," I kiss her softly. "What is your dress like?"

"It's white, like always, but I think you'll love it,"

"If it's on you, there's no doubt I won't,"

"The bridesmaids are Rose, Alice, Leah, Rachel and Rebecca...if she can make it. There dresses are all different, but the same colour: a sapphire blue."

"Lovely,"

"Sorry if I'm bugging you, I'm just so excited!"

I look at the clock.

10:44 pm

"Shit! I gotta go to Embry's!" I lean in and kiss her on the cheek.

"Be safe!" She calls anxiously.

"You know I will," I whisper.

* * *

**Renesmee POV**

Silence enters the apartment as I hear Jacob's footsteps die down. I sit back on the sofa and take a deep breath. I yawn. I am seriously tired. I make my way to our bedroom and fling myself down on the bed. I undress and change into my pjs: a white tee and a pair of grey yoga pants. I put up my hair in a messy topknot and rummage in my drawers for my moisturiser. There is a knock at the door.

I set the cream down and sniff the air. _Cullen. _I'm safe.

I pad into the living room and unbolt the door. There, standing, is my dad.

"Dad?"

"Hey Nessie,"

"What are you doing here? It's late,"

"I don't sleep,"

"Oh, right, yeah, well, come in,"

Dad steps in and I close the door behind him.

"Where's Jake?" He asks, his eyes scanning the not TOO messy apartment.

"Oh, he's at Embry's. Some bachelor night and what not."

"You may be wondering why I'm here,"

"Yeah, I am,"

"Well, I just wanted to spend your last night as a Cullen with you, and to warn you Alice and Rose will be here at six thirty,"

"Crap,"

He smiles. "Yep,"

I yawn again.

"Are you tired?" He asks, putting his arms around me. I nod and lay my head on his chest like I did when I was little. I sit down on the sofa and pat the space next to me. He sits and I turn the TV on. I put on a movie and we both watch it, cuddling on the red leather sofa.

My last night as a Cullen.

* * *

**Edward POV**

As the credits start to roll, I look at my baby girl. She is asleep, her head on my shoulder. I lift her up effortlessly and put her in her bed, tucking her up like I did when she was a little girl.

"Night baby girl," I whisper, kissing her forehead. She sleepily opens her eyes.

"Night Daddy," she mumbles, and then she is gone again.

I open her window and with one last glance back, I leave

* * *

**Hey Everyone!**

**I hope you are enjoying this story so far, I am trying as hard as I can to make it good! Any suggestions? Review this and tell me!**

**If you want another chapter, I would love to have 3 reviews :P**

**Anyways, Farewell LaBelles! :3**

**Love you all,**

**Alouetta**

**xxx**


End file.
